The secure and aesthetic placement of banner-type advertising and message signs on buildings and wall surfaces is a desired objective today. Where the signs are to be positioned outdoors and subjected to harsh environmental conditions, known devices and systems have frequently proven unreliable.
There are numerous known systems and devices for holding and displaying signs and messages. Where elongated signs and messages are employed (a/k/a "banners"), the known systems and devices have not always proven to be reliable. They often are unattractive, bulky, expensive, difficult to install and difficult to change messages. This is particularly true where the banners are adapted to be placed outdoors where they are subjected to high winds and other harsh conditions.
When used as a banner-type system for consumer oriented businesses, such as fast food restaurants, it is desirable to install the banner in a "high-traffic" or "high-visibility" position, install it in a manner which is attractive and visible and yet not be in the way of the consumers, allow relative quick and easy installation and change of the banners, keep the banner taut without sagging, and be inexpensive. The systems also must firmly and securely hold the banner in place so it cannot be removed without express manual effort (that is, so it will not be blown out, torn or dislodged accidently or inadvertently by high winds or other adverse weather conditions). The system further should be able to be installed quickly and easily by untrained personnel, as well as allow changing of the message banner by the same personnel in a quick and easy manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system and device for holding and displaying banner-type signs and messages. It is also an object to provide a banner-type display apparatus and system which is aesthetic, inexpensive, and allows relatively quick and easy changes of the banners.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a banner-type display apparatus which is easy to install and is lightweight and unobtrusive. It is still another object of the invention to provide a banner-type display device which firmly and securely retains and displays banner-type signs and messages regardless of the severity of the external weather conditions.
It is still further objects of the present invention to prevent sagging of banner-type signs and messages and to allow for various sizes and grommet spacing using adjustable hook or retention members to meet the variations.
The above and other objects of the invention are met by the inventive display system and apparatus disclosed and claimed in this application.